


Fitting In

by purplpeanut



Category: Monster High
Genre: Confession, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, More warnings to come...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in the Mad Science Lab, Jackson and Holt are zapped, and they split from each other resulting in different bodies. With his new found body, Holt breaks up with Frankie, knowing that he is gay. He thinks that his crush will never like him, but something happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like slash, don't read.  
> I DO NOT own these characters, world, etc. I just steal them sometimes from the creator and use them for my own nefarious purposes. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (See notes below)

Holt watched as Frankie ran away, crying. He didn't think something like this would happen. There was that accident in the Mad Science Lab, and him and Jackson had been split apart. They had their own bodies he realized. And he no longer had to stay in the backseat, giving Jackson everything he wanted. He was finally free. And being free meant that he needed to break up with Frankie. Friends he could dig. But he just had no interest in girls. However, he listened in.

"Cheer up Frankie-you'll find someone else voltageous!" Draculaura said.

"Yeah Ghoulfriend, he isn't the end, c'mon," Clawdeen dragged her away. He sighed, then headed down to the Catacombs.

Down in the Catacombs he sighed again. He had made sure that Operetta wasn't around. She might freak out if she was to spot him down here. After the last time, what with the gum and her organ, well...it hadn't been good. 

He hadn't meant to be mean to Frankie. Let's face it, Jackson had always been the "normal" one, all Holt had was his music. Besides his crush probably didn't like him, all they had in common were their flames, and they were not the ones of passion. 

It was here when he was sighing yet again, that a certain someone found him, Heath. He hid behind one of the pillars. Something was wrong. It wasn't like Holt to not be loud and screaming at the top of his lungs, or playing music full throttle. He had heard what had happened in the Mad Science Lab, and also from Deuce, who heard from Cleo, who heard from Draculaura that Holt had dumped Frankie. What he couldn't figure out was why. And what was wrong with Holt?

"Hey buddie," he said rubbing his head, as he stepped out from behind the stone pillar, "Anything the matter?" Holt turned to look at him, but then looked away.

"Heath, what do you want?" his voice was pained, and Heath backed away a couple of steps.

"Er...just wanted to know what was wrong. Better yet, why are you crying?" he asked, his face a mask of concern. Holt looked at him angrily then reached up to touch his face. He hadn't even realized that he had been crying. 

"I'm not crying," he said rubbing at his eyes. Heath sighed, then sat next to him.

"I'd like to be crying. I mean, I've only had the worst day in the history of the world. Mannie's gone home to his family, Deuce, Clawd and Gil treat me as if I'm not even a person anymore. Like I'm not even a friend anymore. I get dumped on my ass by my girlfriend, Abbey Bominable, who broke up with me, even though that's a week before. And then when I say, 'I got this!' I hear 'Heath! NO!' as if people don't believe in me, the Heathster! My life sucks... So what about you?"

"Hah," Holt choked out, "I love music. Everything's fine. Well not everything to tell you the truth. There's that accident with Jackson. Then you know I have to break up with Frankie, cause there's a little problem. And now I get to worry about, if my crush will like me after this."

"Ooh! Ooh! Whose your crush?! No wait, let me guess, is it Operetta? Nah, or Skelita! No wait, is it Clawdeen?"

Holt shook his hand. "None of those?"

"Then who?" Heath threw his hands up in the air.

"It's you," whispered Holt.

"Wait, what did you say? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that!"

"I said it's you," Holt turned to stare at him with round eyes.

"What?! NO! you're just pulling my leg aren't you buddy?"

Holt's eyes welled up with tears. "See! I knew you wouldn't understand!" he cried. He got up, turned tail and ran further into the catacombs. Leaving Heath thinking, 'Wait, he actually...what?!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heath's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second Chapter folks! Let me know what you think!~

'Wait, what?' was all I could think. Holt, like-liked me? I mean, I thought he had a thing for Deuce, that scaly bastard, as he was one of the coolest guys in school, besides the Heathster of course! Never mind that Deuce had that thing for Cleo, which none of us could understand. But, wait, what? Holt liked me? I couldn't believe it.

I thought I had no chance with the guy. Like ever. So to make myself nonchalant, and to make myself feel a little better, I started flirting with girls. I might have gotten a little carried away. But, I can fix that! I think...

I stared down the hallway where Holt had run off, and between the split second in my head, and the frantic thudding in my chest, (which I had no idea what was going on in all honesty. The Heathster NEVER gets flustered), I ran down that hallway.

"HOLT!" I cried, "HOLT!!! Come on out you party manster!" My hair lit on fire, cuz well it's dark down here in these tunnels and a flamester's gotta see. That's when I heard sniffling. Then bawling. Then full on whaling, and crying, as if somebody had stepped on my pet rat. Yes, I do have a pet rat. What I really want though is a dragon! Anyway, I look around the corner, and who do I see, but Holt Hyde staring back at me! His eyes were real wide, and he choked up and prepared to run again, but my body had moved without my mind knowing and I was grabbing his wrist.

"Wait," I said before I could formulate a plan in my head. Though I guess that was okay because my plan's normally go horribly, horribly wrong. 

"What?!" cried Holt in a voice that was ragged from sobbing. His eyes were red, and tears continued to run. I put one hand on his cheek, and he rubbed into it, then stopped and tried to move it away. 

"Don't!" he choked out a forced cry. But my thumb moved to rub the tears away. I couldn't stand to see him crying. This was my chance, I finally had a chance, with this blue skinned, flame haired, idiot and he was crying. It was almost too much. But it was ALMOST.

"You didn't stay to hear my answer," I murmured softly, turning his chin up so I could meet his eyes. "You didn't stay," I whispered and moved my lips onto his in a sweet, tender kiss. Tears fell down his cheeks, as he wrapped his arms around my neck, as I wrapped my arms around his waist. When I finally pulled back, though I didn't want to, I looked at him. 

He retorted, "You do know I'm not a crybaby right? I never cry, this was just a special...a special..."

"A special exception?" I offer up.

"Yeah! That! Promise you won't tell anyone?" he looks up at me, eyes genuine. I nod my head slowly. "Now, about that answer?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holt's POV  
> Computer isnt working, and typing on my nook is slow so yeah, here ya go. More to come!!!

I couldn't believe it. Heath liked me? It was too good to be true, so i kinda randomly blabbed some things, i don't know what the hell I said. Then he asked that one perfect question and i knew, just knew, maybe this was going to work out.

"Yes," i replied slowly threading my fingers through his. He was surprised at first but soon gave into the touch, pulling me closer. His eyes shown and his hair became fire and i yowled, almost wishing i had brought my flame covered notebook because this would make great song lyrics and an even better monster mix.

"So, how are we going to tell Frankie?" He asked, his eyes going back to normal. I chuckled, pulling his arm next to mine. Even as a guy hot as Heath was, he blushed a crimson hue with the more intimate touches.

"Why not just show her?" I asked, though I was going to make a big deal out of it later, especially to Operetta, the only ghoul I trusted to tell about this little crush. Which wasn't exactly little anymore.

He laughed. "I like your thinking," he says to me and before I can react, he kisses me on the cheek. Its chaste, and brief, but i can feel myself blush from my head to my feet. His face softens towards me and I decide its the cutest look ever.

"We're coming out of the catacombs," he whispered in my ear, " but only to our friends, or the entire school?"

I chuckle, i thought it was obvious. "The whole school," i whisper huskily in his ear, "i don't want anyone touching my man!" He nodded, blushing, and we walked out of the catacombs linked hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments guys! This is the last chapter!!! Then I will create other stories mwahahahahahaha!!!

They walked out of the catacombs, Heath and Holt, hand in hand. The new Monster High couple. They passed Spectra, who, in a matter of seconds, had wrote up the new story 'The Flame Couple.' In a matter of minutes, all of Monster High knew, including Frankie, who decided to confront the music manster.

"You know you could've just told me. I'd have been okay," said Frankie offhandedly. Holt looked down, a concern look passing over his new boyfriends face.

"I didn't know how to tell ya. I mean, I should've, cuz...well you're one of my best ghoul friends," he said looking into her eyes, a sorrowful expression that twisted a knife into Frankie's heart. She shook off the pain. 

"You're still one of my friends Holt. And besides, I've still got Jackson," she murmured as she held up her, stump of an arm. And who else but Jackson, came running down the hall, his hand clasped in Frankie's lonesome hand. 

"Oops," she giggled, and allowed Jackson to reattach her hand, a new spin on Cinderella's story. Then she left, Jackson not far behind.

"Well it's a happily ever after isn't it?" Heath asked looking at his new mansterfriend. Holt only smiled and shook his head.

"What?" mocked Heath, "Are you cheating on me, the one and only Heathster?!"

Holt only grinned. "I was thinking of a PARTAY!!!" he cried, it ringing out out across the school. Everyone covered their ears save for Jackson. Heath snorted, as Jackson cringed from the loud sound. The normie was going to have to learn one day, especially since everyone had perfected the covering of the ears years ago. 

And the fact that the whole school thought Jackson and Holt were cousins with him was just crazy. Seriously, just because one liked flames didn't mean that they were related. Heath gave a small smile as he looked at his new boyfriend, running around, somehow playing on a guitar that had appeared out of nowhere, and singing to Operetta who just laughed. It was finally a happily ever after for him. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, like literally first story. I will say that kudos and comments are food for me. So please just click that little button, thank you!


End file.
